Découvertes du coeur
by FondueFromage
Summary: Between working herself to death in the hospital until late hours and her overprotective team mates scaring away any suitors, Sakura Haruno can't help, but feel an absence in her love life. But she never suspected she'd find it so close...KakaSakuSasu


This is FondueFromage and this is my first uploaded fanfic ever…as I've been too lazy to finish my other stories. But this time, I am determined to write..if people want to read them…coughwritemereviewscough and please no flames..im already too insecure…

I'm still not sure of the pairing yet…it's either Sakura and Sasuke or Sakura and Kakashi..

What do you guys think? Or should she snag both of them?

and there will be hints of Ino/Shika, Naruto/Hinata and etc……

'_italics_' thoughts

-----_italics_----- flashback

Chapter 1: Spring is here

Spring was finally here. It was pronounced in every corner of the village of Konoha. Children sang songs of the blooming flowers as they skipped through the tall fields of green. Cherry blossoms covered the vast cloudless sky of blue. Smells of shogayaki pervaded the busy streets of the village, as lunch time came near for the customers hungry for the Japanese delicacy that only delighted them in spring. Cool light breezes drafted through the trees in the warm sunny day. There was really nothing that could disturb this peace.

After a cold, colorless winter for the past three months, Sakura only gladly welcomed it. Stuck in the hospital treating children with flu's and seniors with frostbites wasn't something she wanted to do for too long. It wasn't good for her self esteem as a professional medic nin. The pink haired kunoichi lay motionlessly on the grass as she lazily counted the falling pink petals above her. Shikamaru's own indolence was starting to rub off on her. Maybe she shouldn't spend so much of her time idling around with him, watching lifeless objects and complaining about work, while Ino screeched at them to get off their asses. But it was kind of hilarious seeing Ino literally green with envy, as she witnessed her former love rival and her current love interest together so frequently. Sakura wondered if the lazy genius knew of her best friend's feelings. He hadn't shown any acknowledgement to them nor had shown any signs of sharing the same feelings…

Sakura shook her head from her thoughts. Why was she butting into other people's love lives? Was she that depraved from her own? Eighteen, and had never had a kiss in her life. Let alone, a date. It wasn't that nobody had asked. Actually quite a few suitable guys had asked her. Guys she knew from work, and guys she had never encountered before. But before she could even agree, one of her overprotective team mates would butt in and make ridiculous death threats that would have the guys running to wherever they came from…and they never came back.

Of course, it was only Naruto to make those kind of threats, _"I'll rip out every organ in and outside your body with my bare hands and then shove it all down your throat if you even think of coming near Sakura-chan again."_ His usual cheerful eyes held hostility and a promise- of pain. Sakura had only seen him like that when Hinata had been attacked by a rogue nin on a mission. She mentally shuddered as she remembered what had happened to him when Naruto had found him.

Sasuke was a little less detailed, but he was even scarier than Naruto. After all, he was an Uchiha, and he always came first. His sharingan blazing red was usually enough to get rid of any potential dates for Sakura. But for the more persistent suitors, all he had to do was take one step and say two simple words. _"Fuck off,"_ and they'd run half way across the world.

She was used to their over protectiveness as she knew Naruto regarded her as a little sister, and Sasuke…What _did_ he regard her as? A treasured team mate? A friend? Maybe something more?

Ever since his escape from Orochimaru's grasp, Sasuke had become more open, to Naruto and herself that was. But she wasn't sure if open was the right word to describe the change in how he approached her. She remembered on one night after her shift in the hospital, she had found the dark lean figure of the Uchiha prodigy waiting for her. She always thought he was beautiful, but that night his beauty was absolutely breathtaking…

* * *

_The pink haired kunoichi wondered if her eyes were going bad because she couldn't possibly be seeing Sasuke Uchiha against the wall, waiting for his annoying team mate. But despite her doubts, she couldn't help hoping it was really him. Time hadn't made her immune to him. She wasn't sure if she was still in love with him…or if she ever was. After all, she had been only a child, who had met the first boy to show her kindness. _

_Contrary to popular belief, she had not fallen in love with him because of his looks. Truthfully, she had secretly thought he looked too girly before. And also contrary to popular belief, Sasuke Uchiha had not always been a cold, harsh person. Before the massacre of his clan, he had almost been… nice. Maybe still distant and a little arrogant. But he would always be the one who had protected her from a gang of bullies when Ino had not been present. The only one besides her best friend, who had not made fun of her forehead. It was Sasuke who had given her the motivation to become stronger and to defend herself. Sasuke had been her idol and when she had proclaimed she had loved him, it had been true…Love for him as a hero and a treasure childhood memory. Love for him as a friend. When she had fought Ino for Sasuke's love, she was fighting to become stronger and to show him how much he had helped her._

_But as the years dragged on and she had come to know him better, his strengths and weaknesses, sometimes, she couldn't stop her heart from accelerating when he came so close, or prevent her blush from flushing her face. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. Was she embarrassed because he had been and always would be her idol? Or was it something else? But that was impossible because he was like her older brother, and she was determined to keep it that way. _

"_Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted him happily deciding to break the silence and squash the tingling feeling in her stomach. She skipped towards him, and couldn't help the smile that widened when he turned his head to acknowledge her. But when she caught sight of his expression, it made her freeze in her steps. His usual emotionless expression was gone. His eyes smoldering and she couldn't distinguish the dozens of emotions that passed through them. His jaw was stiff and he looked almost angry. Suddenly, Sakura felt a wave of panic. Was he there to yell at her? But what had she done wrong? _

_The young girl stood motionless and looked at him curiously under long curly lashes. She met his intense gaze with her own stare of wonder. She tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Sasuke-kun? What's wrong?" She didn't like the distance between them and bravely decided to approach the brooding man in front of her. But before she had even put her foot down, her petite body had been slammed into the wall behind her._

_Sakura was very aware of his hard and surprisingly warm body pressed against her own. Her back ached from the sudden impact, but it dulled as her senses were already overloaded by him. His hot breath at her ear, his sinfully warm hands around her waist and his spicy scent that was Sasuke's own surrounded her and consumed her. He was too close. She couldn't think, breathe. She raised trembling arms to push his chest away from her. _

_But a long lean hand grabbed her hand before she could apply any chakra. And with a gentleness that surprised her, he entwined their fingers together. _

_Sakura gasped as she felt a shock she could only stare dumfounded at their entwined fingers at his heart. _

"_Look at me, Sakura." Sasuke with his rich dark voice demanded. Who could deny him with a voice like his as a weapon?_

_But Sakura would. She wouldn't roll over for him. She had to stand her ground as a strong kunoichi. Because she knew in the back of her mind that she would lose if she met his deep onyx eyes. _

"_I don't want to," Sakura's attempt to brush him off with indifference flew out the window when her answer came out as a whimper._

_In a blur, the hand at her waist had grasped her chin to force her bright defiant eyes to his own commanding dark ones. _

"_Explain to me… why the hell Genma is spreading word that you were best fuck he ever had and that he can't wait to see you again tonight?" _

_His words gradually sunk into her exhausted and over shocked brain. "WHAT?!"_

_To say she was pissed was an understatement and overtook the other emotions that had just overwhelmed her moments ago. Genma had been a good friend ever since she had treated him a year ago from an almost fatal wound. But like Naruto, he never failed to rouse her up especially with his shameless flirting. But he was never that much of an idiot to go so far. "Genma said what?! I am going to kill that pervert! He's telling people that we're..?" _

_She couldn't even finish her sentence because her face was already flaming up at the thought. _

"_It's not true then?" Sasuke demanded, as he continued to grip her chin to hold her gaze. _

"_Of course not!" Sakura snapped. So that was what had pissed him off so much. And she raised her eyebrows in question, "You should know me better, you baka! You came at this time just to ask me that?" The pink haired kunoichi gave another sigh. She had worked for over ten hours non-stop and was tired and she wanted to go home and take a nice hot bubble bath and sleep in her nice comfy bed with her teddy bear. _

"_Hn," Sasuke grunted and let her go in haste as if he finally realized their compromising position. He turned from her sharply and started to walk away. Sakura blinked after him. She couldn't help, but feel the loss of his warmth. She wondered if she would be able to be that close to him again or if he would ever touch her again. She had hugged him a few times on special occasions and had linked arms with him casually as she had done with all of her male friends. Although he had always stiffened at her touch, he never pulled away._

"_Sakura, if you don't start walking then I'm not waiting." The dark Uchiha continued to walk without turning to face her. His voice no longer was tense with surfacing emotions, but back to its usual indifference with a tinge of annoyance._

_Her large green eyes widened in realization. She saw that he wasn't walking in the direction of the Uchiha mansion, but towards her usual path home. Her eyes brightened and a goofy smile replaced the shocked expression. Uchiha Sasuke walking his pink haired team mate home? If Naruto or his fan girls found out about this, there would surely be a riot. Sakura ran towards him and as if nothing had happened, linked her slender arm with his strong one, but this time he didn't flinch. "I know you'll always wait for me. After all you should be used to waiting by now with Kakashi sensei. So, you're walking me home, Sasuke-kun?"_

_He looked down at the shorter girl, who had a playful smile on her face and her eyes sparkling with an innocence that only she could possess. His eyes darkened slightly and something flashed past them before Sakura could identify it. "Hn, what does it look like I'm doing?" Sasuke asked dryly._

_Sakura laughed. She always felt lucky at the few times they were together and he was no longer a vengeance seeking prodigy and she was stripped from her responsibilities as a top medic nin and the title of the fifth Hokage's student. _

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAN!" 

'_Ow, my ears,' _

This all too familiar voice echoed through out the whole village. There would never be anyone else with a voice as earsplitting as Naruto's. Sakura realized she had fallen asleep in the training grounds waiting for them. How long had she been sleeping? And how long had they kept her waiting. She felt a twitch of annoyance, especially after being rudely awakened. Sakura was usually a heavy sleeper, when usually not even her alarm clock by her ear could wake the sleeping kunoichi. But with a word from Naruto's huge mouth, she was up in a flash.

"Why are you guys so late?!" Sakura scolded her blonde team mate, and reached his head to bonk it lightly.

"Aw, Sakura-chan! I'm really, really sorry! I met up with Hinata-chan on my way…and time kind of flew by real fast, so.." Naruto broke off with a sheepish grin and a slight blush on his face.

The pink haired girl's face softened," Well if it's because of Hinata-chan that's ok, I guess." She poked his playfully with a grin of her own, "You're so cute, you know that?"

"Sakura-chan is the one that's cute!" Naruto laughed, half relieved that she had not beaten him to the ground. He tackled her on the ground, tickling her sides and receiving surprised shrieks and uncontrollable giggles in return.

"You're going to suffocate her, moron." Another recognizable voice revealed the raven haired man a few feet away. The pair looked up from their activity to find the Uchiha on the ground with a single long leg stretched out and his weight on his arms with his eyes looking away from them and out towards the mountains. Sakura whipped her head towards him in surprise. How long had he been there? She couldn't help the slight flutter of her heart beat. "H-hey, Sasuke-kun," She greeted him nervously, and whipped her head away from him as she felt a blush growing on her face. '_Stupid! Why am I blushing??!'_

Sasuke-kun, as always did not reply, but his gaze shifted to the pink haired beauty who didn't notice the intense stare as she was too busy scolding herself.

Naruto, oblivious as he was, didn't notice his friends' strange behaviour. "Oi! Bastard! I told you to wait for me!" He fingered the uncaring raven haired man, accusingly.

"Hn,"

"Hey! Don't you ignore me, bastard!"

And once again the two childhood rivals started off their daily arguments. Although it was more Naruto doing the arguing and Sasuke making snide comments to piss off the hot tempered blonde.

Sakura decided to go back to sleep and forget about the dark haired man near her. After all, she had only gotten a few hours of sleep last night. Just as she was getting comfortable, a smooth velvety voice at her ear shocked the young kunoichi. "Sakura, people usually come to the training grounds to train, not sleep," But what was more shocking was her body's reaction to the simple teasing. Shivers ran through her spine and her stomach felt suddenly flushed with warmth. And her already fast beating hard had only accelerated.

"S-sensei!" Sakura jolted upwards to see the infamous copy nin, and her silver haired teacher, who was sitting lazily against the cherry blossom tree which she had been admiring moments ago, and in his hand, he hold his signature orange book. She blinked in confusion when she how far he was from her. She could have sworn she felt his presence right beside her.

The silver haired jounin smiled at her ruffled appearance. Her messy pink locks that framed her face and large green eyes drowsy from sleep. However, as he observed her he couldn't help, but take in the over sized tee shirt which she probably wore as pajamas that revealed a delicate lovely shoulder and the tight black shorts which accentuated the slender curve of her long legs. But he revealed nothing of his thoughts and met her jade eyes with his own.

His lone obsidian coloured eye gazed at her own deeply, as if he was looking through them into her soul. It was slightly unnerving and it only intensified her stirring stomach and her fluttering heart. _'God, I'm going to die from a heart attack someday, I swear.' _His eye sparkled in amusement at her shocked state. But Sakura wondered if he knew what he was making her feel. Kakashi wasn't a known genius for nothing.

"You look tired," His eyes lost their amusement and turned serious. This was Kakashi worried, as Sakura had discovered after several missions with the copy nin when she had risked her life a few times much to Kakashi's displeasure. Like Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura found that Kakashi also had a protective side to him, but unlike them he hid it very well.

After the departure of Sasuke and Naruto, as the two left to train away from Konoha, the two members of Team Seven were left. Sakura was worried that Kakashi might not want to continue training her when the boys left, but like always Kakashi had surprised her.

* * *

"_You want to train me?" The pink haired girl asked in wonder and barely contained excitement. She was just on her way for grocery shopping when she had literally bumped into Kakashi._

_The silver haired jounin finally lifted his head from his book with an elegant eyebrow raised in mock offense, "Now, what kind of teacher do you take me for, Sakura? If I neglect my students?" _

_Sakura glared at her teacher, which proved difficult as she barely reached his chin. "You neglect us all the time! With your head buried in that perverted book of yours!"_

"_If you've ever read the books then you would understand why I'm always reading it. But it's hardly ever distracted me from teaching you three." And with that explanation, Kakashi promptly went back to his book._

"_I would never read that book!" Sakura gritted angrily, ignoring the fact that he was indeed right. A blush was starting to spread through her face. _

_Kakashi ruffled her hair affectionately and continued his way to wherever he was off to, leaving a cherry red Sakura fuming in the middle of the street. _

* * *

The two had grown close after that, becoming more friends than teacher and student. Although what she was feeling now for the silver haired jounin probably did not qualify as just friendship. 

"Kakashi – sensei!!! You're late!" Naruto yelled at his teacher, demanding an explanation.

The two had finally stopped their bickering when they realized their teacher had finally shown up. Even Sasuke could never sense the elusive copy nin. Sasuke only narrowed his eyes at his teacher, and got up to start practicing on his own.

"As some one who was also late, I don't think you have the right to criticize others on punctuality."

"Eh??! How'd you know I was late?" Naruto's eyes almost bulged out in shock.

"I have my ways," Kakashi lazily, but with grace also stood and started his way towards the field. He tucked his book into his vest and offered Sakura a hand. "How about some taijutsu training today?" This erupted a cheer from the young blonde and he immediately went after his rival to challenge him.

Sakura looked up to see his tall lean figure staring down at her bright green eyes and waiting patiently for her hand. The pink haired blushed and reached up for his strong hand.

Touching him was worse than sitting close to him. A slight tingle went through her body when their skin made contact. And made her breathe hitch. Touching him was making her almost hungry…but hungry for what? She was confused and hoped the silver haired ninja had not noticed her reaction to their touch. As Kakashi made no signs of feeling anything as she had.

Without any effort, he pulled the kunoichi onto her feet and released their hands to ruffle her hair one more time. But Sakura barely noticed as her mind was focused on figuring out what she exactly she desired from Kakashi, nonetheless.

* * *

First chapter done!! 

I'm so happy )

but you know what would make me happier? REVIEWS!

cuz I love em!


End file.
